


Watch It, Stud

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Harry asks Hermione to attend the annual Potter Halloween party. With nothing else to do, she reluctantly agrees and assumes it'll be like any other get-together.





	Watch It, Stud

**Author's Note:**

> Initially written for Hermione's Haven roll-a-drabble 2018!!! I never posted it last year so here it is. Enjoy!

"It'll be fun, Hermione. I promise. It'll be good to see everyone again," Harry told her.

She nodded to herself. "Alright, I'll be there."

"Great, don't forget it's Halloween. We're all going to be wearing costumes."

She groaned. "Right, I'll see you there."

* * *

Her crimson red heels thudded against the cobblestone walkway. She brushed the non-existent dirt off her leather pants. Why did she think dressing up as Sandy was a good idea?

"Take my pants, sweetie," her mother had told her. "Your hair looks just like Sandy's. We'll just do it up a little."

Her mom did have a point and Hermione looked great. She knocked on the front door before trying the door handle. She entered the house and was immediately overwhelmed by loud music, chatter, and the smell of various food.

"Hermione," Harry pushed his way to her. "You made it."

Hermione couldn't help returning his smile. "You look good, Han Solo."

Harry through back a hearty laugh. "Thanks, Sandy. Let's go to the kitchen. I'll get you a drink."

Hermione let Harry drag her further into the house, briefly saying hello to old friends and old classmates. "My parents' friends and colleagues are here too," Harry explained. He grabbed them some butterbeer. He popped the bottle open and handed it to her. "Oh, I gotta introduce you too -"

"Remus, I told you. First, you gotta - omph."

A tall, firm body bumped into her from behind.

"Nice one, Sirius."

"Oh, Shit. Love, I'm sorry. I swear I haven't had that much to drink," the man said, his deep voice made chills go down her spine.

She turned to face him. His fingers were in her hair, pulling out strands of his cotton candy that got caught in her curls. She noticed his slicked-back hair and gleaming gray eyes.

His eyes met hers for a brief second before he let his gaze trailed down her body. He smirked. "Oh, hello, Sandy," he dragged out longingly, "where have you been hiding?" He pushed aside his leather jacket, letting his hand rest on his dark wash jeans.

She flushed. "Danny Zuko," she pushed his chest lightly. "You better watch it, stud."

She twirled on her heel, grabbed Harry and scampered away.

"Wait, love. Sandy, come back!"


End file.
